


sleeping on a twin-sized mattress

by sonia (aquatulip)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatulip/pseuds/sonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it is easy around owari, nanami likes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleeping on a twin-sized mattress

“can i play?”

     she says with food in her mouth; nanami wonders how she manages to keep it all in there _and_ speak through it. blinking lazily, nanami looks away from the game she’s playing to tilt her head back until she meets owari’s gaze. they are settled on the floor with nanami slotted in between owari’s legs and owari has both hands deep inside a bag of chips as nanami’s hands opt for the controller of her gamecube. “no, you broke my controller, so unless you brought one, there’s no way you can play.” her voice is quiet as her head lands on owari’s shoulder momentarily.

“fine, your loss,” she shrugs and returns to eating her bag of chips.

time moves slowly as nanami mechanically moves her fingers as she travels from point to point in her game. halfway through the level, nanami’s stomach growls and owari crinkles the bag as she lifts an eyebrow. “huh.” nanami mutters. “i thought i ate dinner.” she blinks slowly, but doesn’t take care to pause her game. she’s plans on beating it in one sitting, but her stomach is proving things to be more complicated than she’d like.

owari affectionately presses her forehead against the back of nanami’s head which doesn’t affect nanami or her gameplay in any way. “i could feed ya, y’know. that’s all romantic, or at least that’d be ideal for me.” she laughs barkingly and nanami is jostled for a moment. sometimes she forgets how carelessly loud her girlfriend is, especially when they are alone like this.

     “i don’t know how romantic that is…” nanami replies at length; the buttons of her controller are clicking with an increased fervor. “are you trying to distract me?”

it isn’t a secret that owari grows bored after hours of quiet existence, but she never voices her boredom straightforwardly. it is always with secret touches and small noises that draw nanami away from the television set. usually, then, they are playing games at the beach, which both of them enjoy, but as the temperature drops they are stuck within these four walls.

“nope!” she chirps faithfully, burying her nose into the crook of nanami’s neck. “if i wanted to bother ya, you’d know it. anyways, i’m just wondering when you’re gonna take a break since you’ve been at that since dinner.” nanami smiles to herself; owari _was_ trying to distract her from the game, if not trying to pull her away from it completely.

“you _were_ trying to distract me…” she points out, “anyways… one more level and then i will do whatever you want to do… within reason.” nanami knows that without guidelines, they could be taking a plane to america and that’s one of the last things that nanami wants to be doing on a saturday night.

with a noise, owari flops back until her back hits the couch. “fine, fine, one more level, alright. don’t let that turn into three, or you finishing the whole game. i know that’s what you’re trying t’do.” the bag crinkles at nanami’s side and her stomach growls again; that causes owari to grin sharply as she leans forward with a chip between her fingers. “someone’s hungry…” she says teasingly before hovering the chip in front of nanami’s mouth; nanami daintily takes it out of her hand with a small nip. owari repeats this a couple times until her fingers are covered in crumbs and dust from the chips; she has a desire to clean her fingers off with her tongue, but she has a devilish thought instead.

     one finger held in front of nanami as her gaze still focuses on the television screen, owari attempts to get her to clean them for her. “...what… are you doing, akane?” nanami’s gaze refocuses to her fingers, then back to the game at hand.

“waiting for ya to clean ‘em,” she tells her, and she’s unsurprised when nanami laps at her fingers halfheartedly as she leans forward as she gets closer to the end of the game. owari laughs when she pulls her fingers away and rolls the bag up before leaning her chin on nanami’s shoulder. “you’re almost at the end, aren’t ya?” she asks and receives a nod from nanami.

“no help from you,” nanami says, but smiles peacefully, “you are very distracting you know.”

again, nanami draws a laugh from owari, and the warmth within her throat is overwhelming,  sometimes, but nanami just soaks it in and basks in the sunlight as owari presses her lips to the side of nanami’s neck. “love you, love you lots,” she murmurs into her skin and that tickles nanami and causes her to start to pull away as she holds onto her controller for dear life.

“no!” she exclaims, tilting her head away from owari, “no!” she giggles breathlessly as she squirms in her seat, but owari just laughs along with her until the controller lays forgotten beside them as nanami turns to puff her cheeks out in slight irritation. “akane, i failed the level,” she says.

owari’s grin disappears momentarily, before she shrugs. “ya know you can kick the game’s ass if i’m not here, so just play it again then,” she tells her before leaning in to kiss her quickly. when she pulls away, owari grins at her and sunlight streams from her and crowns nanami. her chest feels full as she sits there, so close to the sun.

     “i love you too,” nanami says quietly, her gaze falling to her skirt as she toys with her hem and her cheeks turn red. “i just wish you’d be more patient… i was almost at the end…” she told her, but she couldn’t manage being upset about this; owari knew that nanami could beat the game if she weren’t there and that’s because owari just wanted attention from nanami.

it isn’t so complicated with owari, and nanami likes that.

with a small, secret smile on her face, nanami reaches out and traces her fingertips up owari’s jawline before leaning in and kissing her just as owari had before; nanami thinks she tastes like chips, but she’s as warm as the sun and flowers bloom in nanami’s chest and they reach towards owari and beg to be kissed by her sunlight. “i love you,” nanami says again for good measure as she moves away from her. “now what did you want to do…?” 


End file.
